Aquello que fue olvidado
by Ann St
Summary: Gray y Juvia vivieron juntos medio año, pero el empezó a actuar extraño, y ella no sabia porque.


" **Aquello que fue olvidado** ".

 _ **ADVERTENCIA.**_

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, a Hiro Mashima sí.

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

En un pueblo deshabitado, muy alejado de Fiore, vivían dos magos, que después de que su gremio fuera disuelto, habían decidido vivir juntos. Ambos, con personalidades muy distintas.

Él era muy serio, no era muy bueno en el sentido de mostrar su sentir, su pesar. No era común verlo triste y desolado, el no dejaba que los demás vieran ese lado de él. Pero eso no quiere decir que no era feliz, reía, sonreía, era un adolescente, aunque con un problema con la ropa, ya que en su pasado, al ser entrenado por una masa de hielo, adquirió el hábito de quitarse la ropa, y en varias ocasiones, sin que él se diera cuenta.

En cambio ella, era un libro abierto. Mostraba su alegría, su forma de pensar, su sentir, y a pesar de que era un poco impulsiva, cuando las cosas se ponían tensas, mostraba un lado totalmente diferente, a una persona que lucharía por aquellos que amaba, sin importar si su vida corría riesgo.

Pero, aparte de pertenecer al mismo gremio, ¿Qué otro tipo de cosas los llevaron a tomar esa decisión?, eso es un poco más complicado de explicar.

Para empezar, ellos se conocieron de una forma muy peculiar; En una batalla.

Empezaron siendo enemigos, ya que el anterior gremio de ella ( **conocido como Phantom Lord** ), había secuestrado a una amiga de él, para estafar a su padre.

Al momento de verlo por primera vez, ella se enamoró de él, y se negaba a pelear con él, pero el insistió, hasta el punto en que, de la nada, ella empezó a sentir celos por la amiga de él, mejor conocida como Lucy Heartfilia. Pero la batalla acabo, el venció, pero ella, por primera vez en su vida, logro ver el cielo azul.

Gracias a eso, ella decidió unirse al mismo gremio al que el pertenecía; Fairy Tail.

Era un gremio grande, escandaloso, pero a la vez, lleno de alegría y amigos, que ayudaran y aceptaran a quien lo necesite. En pocas palabras, Fairy Tail era una gran familia.

Después de varios sucesos, tuvieron una pelea amarga, la de Tártaros.

Salieron victoriosos, pero, todos perdieron algo importante en aquella ocasión.

El, conoció la verdad sobre su padre, Silver, y tuvo que enfrentarse a él.

Ella, tuvo que matar a quien controlaba al padre de él, a pesar de que el fuera a sentirse triste, enojado, deprimido. Pero si no lo hacía, Silver no podrá liberarse y descansar en paz.

Y una semana después, ocurrió algo inevitable, ella tuvo que decirle a él la verdad.

Ella pensó que él la iba a odiar, que no merecía amarlo.

Pero él no la odio, se sintió agradecido, lloro en su pecho, y le mostro el lado más sentimental de él.

De ahí en adelante, ocurrió la disolución del gremio, y decidieron irse por su cuenta.

Al principio fue difícil, no estaban acostumbrados a vivir en un mismo lugar, a la división de deberes, los entrenamientos y las misiones, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbraran.

Pero, a los seis meses, a él le empezaron a aparecer unas marcas negras por todo el cuerpo, pero ella no sabía porque, ya que el evadía el tema, y desaparecía en tiempos prolongados de tiempo, a veces horas, lo más largo que duro sin aparecer fue en un día.

Como ese mismo día, ella llevaba dos horas sentada en aquel banco, esperándolo. Él se había marchado hacía 6 horas, sin avisar, ni nada, y por más que lo había buscado, el no aparecía. Fue entonces que pensó, que el regresaría, y que era mejor esperarlo en aquel banco. Pero ya había oscurecido, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, la luna ya había salido, siendo lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Pasaba por ahí, un viento frío, pero no lo suficiente como para congelar a una persona, más bien, era un viento que lograba refrescar a uno. Y de repente, los ojos empezaron a pesarle, y, sin darse cuenta, hay, en medio de la noche, completamente sola, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

¡CLAP!

Se oyó de repente, ya no estaba sola, y antes de poder atacar, visualizo a quien había hecho aquel ruido, estaba sentada a su lado, era aquella persona que había esperado por horas.

-¿Gray-sama?-. Pregunto la joven. Si, era él.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas ( **algo ya común entre ellos** ), él le puso algo frente a la cara.

-¿Quieres?-. Pregunto el mencionado, era una tasa, y su contenido expulsaba humo.

Confundida, respondió –Claro-. Y agarro la tasa con sus dos manos, mirándolo con confusión. -¿Dónde se había metido, Gray-sama?-.

-Pensé que hoy era luna llena-. Dijo Gray, fijando su vista en el cielo. A Juvia no le extraño su respuesta, era normal que él no quisiera responderle esa pregunta, pero ella prefería preguntarle a dejarlo pasar, como si no fuera de importancia para ella.

Levanto su mirada, no, según el calendario, ese día sería luna llena. Y sin pensarlo, bebió un poco de lo que él le había dado.

-Cof, cof, cof-. Empezó a toser, dios, era como si le hubieran quitado la tinta a un lapicero y puesto en agua caliente.

-¡Oe!-. Exclamo Gray -¿Tan mal lo hice?-.

-Cof, cof….no, cof, cof…es que… cof, cof… Juvia lo bebió demasiado rápido-. Logró decir, logrando sonreír.

Él sabía que no era cierto, pero era mejor así, no quedaba mucho tiempo…

Mantuvieron la vista en la luna, durante un buen rato, sin hacer algún ruido.

-¿Y volverá a irse, Gray-sama?-. Preguntó Juvia, rompiendo el ambiente.

Él se mantuvo callado, y ella no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, pensaba que él le tenía confianza.

-En realidad, si-. Por fin dijo, al ver la mueca de ella.

Y el silencio se volvió a hacer presente, pero esta vez no era un silencio agradable, más bien era tenso.

-….Pero no sé cuándo volveré-.

Eso la sorprendió, eso no era posible. Lo miro, y le dijo –Iré con usted-.

-No lo harás-. Dijo el, poniéndose de pie, evitando mirarla.

-¿Y por qué no?-. Pregunto, poniéndose de pie, sin apartar la mirada. -¿Y si le pasa alg….-.

-Ya hay muchas personas involucradas, y es muy peligroso-. Dijo, dándole la espalda.

-Pero Juvia no podrá quedarse sin hacer nada si sabe que Gray-sama corre peligro….-.

Antes de que pudiera acabar, al fin volteo, y se empezó a acercar a ella.

Juvia no sabía que haría Gray, pero se puso en posición de ataque, estaba lista para todo, con tal de evitar que él corriera peligro.

Él, previniendo lo que iba a hacer, la agarró del brazo y estampo en su pecho, rodeándole la espalda con el otro brazo.

Pero ella se resistió, por más que le gustara lo que estaba pasando, no iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya.

Lo ella no esperaba que él la tomara de la nuca, levantara su rostro y estampara sus labios con los de ella.

Ella no quería dejarse, eso significaría que perdió, pero el movía sus labios contra los de ella, sin importarle si le correspondía.

Maldita sea, se sentía tan bien.

No le haría daño a nadie, si por un instante, disfrutara del momento.

Poco a poco, ella le correspondió, rodeando el cuello de el con sus brazos. No importaba la falta de aire, solo quería que ese momento no acabara. Pero, cuando por fin se iban a separar, sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba, no, ella no quería caerse sobre Gray, pero no podía evitarlo, también sentía los parpados pesados.

Maldito Morfeo, la quería de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Cuando Gray noto que ya estaba inconsciente, la puso sobre sus hombros, entro a la vivienda, se dirigió a su habitación y la dejo en su cama.

-Lo siento….-. Susurro, viéndola dormir. -….pero sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esa forma-. Se agacho, le dio un beso en la frente, y salió de la habitación, sin querer mirar atrás.

…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Gray?-. Pregunto una mujer de pelo color escarlata, al ver que su amigo por fin había regresado, pero como no culparla, llevaba media hora sentada en una raíz de árbol enorme e incómoda.

-Lo siento, Erza..- dijo Gray, sentándose al lado de su amiga. –Fue más difícil de lo que pensé-.

Ella lo miro, y suspiro.

-Nunca es fácil, Gray, ¿Le dijiste todo?-.

-Solo le dije que saldría de nuevo, pero por tiempo indefinido-.

-Pero no le comentaste que es una misión contra un gremio oscuro, ¿O me equivoco?-.

-No le dije eso, solo sabe que es algo peligroso-.

-¿Y cómo le hiciste para que ella no te siguiera?-.

-La encontré dormida, así que prepare el té que te mencione, el que hace que olvides las cosas al momento en el que uno se duerme-.

-¿Y cómo la dormiste?-.

-No quiero hablar de eso-. Respondió. Erza, al ver su expresión, lo rodeo con un brazo.

-Lo siento mucho, Gray, pero es lo mejor-.

Y hay murió la conversación, ya que un hombre de cabello azul y poseedor de una marca en el ojo derecho, apareció.

…

Al día siguiente, Juvia se despertó, y no recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama. Tal vez Gray la llevo, pero no lo encontró esa mañana, así que lo espero en el banco, pero no regreso, y lo busco de nuevo, pero nada.

Se sentía sola, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera.

No importaba si llovía, o nevaba, ella lo esperaría hasta que regresara.

FIN

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Una disculpa si alguna letra no está, no sé qué me pasa estos días, pero parece que las letras se me van, pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo un Gruvia. ¿Ya vieron los SPOILERS del capítulo 498? Dios mío, yo estoy tipo " _¿QUÉ? ¿El 499 se llamara Gray vs Juvia o Gray & Juvia? ¿Acaso Mashima nos quiere matar? Primero Gajeel, luego Juvia, ¿Acaso tiene algo en contra de los ex miembros de Phantom Lord? Esto se va a descontrolar_".

Pero bueno, hablando del fic, no sé si ustedes piensen lo mismo, pero siento que se parece un poco a algo ( **cof, cof, SasuSaku, cof, cof** ). Disculpen si se parece, pero se me ocurrió de repente. Estaba tratando de dormir, escuchaba una canción ( **This is what you came for, de Clavin Harris y Rihanna** ), y de repente, la inspiración llego, y no podía desaprovecharla 7u7

Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica, son libres de dejarla, eso me ayuda a mejorar.

Saludos, y recen porque siga viva después de la publicación del capítulo 498 completo.

 **Ann St**


End file.
